chaosfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Nexus
The Soul Nexus is a special place where you can refine souls to give your Fighter further customization and enhancements to its stats. 'Soul Conjuring' You can hire a Soul Conjurer (show as one of the icons at the bottom) to conjure up souls for you. Each conjuring costs Gold, and what they conjure comes from a multitude of possibilities. 'Refining Souls' The quality of the refined soul product you receive is based on their skill and luck. The stats of each item that can be producted at level 1 is based on its quality and type. If you receive Souldust, that can be sold for 3000 Gold each. In addition to its quality and type, each soul can be leveled up through absorption. Depending on the quality of soul, you get certain stat boosts with each level up. This chart shows the boosts that are attained from levels one to seven. From level eight onward, the amount doubles. For example, a level 6 BRK Soul that becomes level 7 gains 25 BRK. A level 7 BRK Soul that becomes level 8 gains 50 BRK. Remember! In order to determine what stats the player will attain after leveling the soul past level 7, one must double the value shown on the chart. Leveling Souls This section is incomplete, and if anyone is good at making charts that'd be great, as well as any extra data. As far as I can tell, When you absorb soul B with soul A, soul A gains half of the experience it would require to bring soul B to the next level. IE if you have a CRT spirit at level 1 (which requires 480 points to level up), and you have it absorb another CRT spirit at level one, the original will have 240 out of 480 points towards leveling. By contrast, if you were to give it a CRT stone (which requires 60 to level up) it would gain merely 30, and be left with 270/640. Again, if someone would graph this out or something that would be fantastic. I believe that each type of spirit (BRK SPD CRT etc) increases attributes as it levels at a linear rate, as do all the lesser/greater quality souls. If someone would confirm this with a table or something? I know several of them level at the same rate. As mentioned before, there are 5 types of soul: Stone, Crystal, Diamond, Spirit, and Soul. They are worth 30, 60, 120, 240, and 480 exp respectively. The rule is pretty simple: # High Quality Soul cannot be absorbed by Lower Quality Soul (i.e. Lvl 6 STR Diamond cannot consume a Lvl 1 Speed Soul) # Soul of the Same Type can only be absorbed by Soul of higher level (i.e. Lvl 4 CRT Diamond can consume Lvl 3 DEX Diamond, but not a Lvl 5 HP Diamond) # Whatever you have fused will be carried over if consumed by another stronger Soul (i.e. Lvl 2 Diamond has a 240/480 Exp, if you fused it to a Lvl 3 Diamond (510/960 Exp) it will become (750/960 Exp) Lvl 3 Diamond) # Stats will multiply based on the Level and Quality of the Souls (i.e. Lvl 7 DEF Crystal will have +60 DEF, Lvl 7 CRT Spirit will have +160 CRT, with exception of Lvl 8 CRT Spirit will be +200 CRT) Table of Experience Needed in Order to Level up the Souls